simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Simpson House
| image = File:simpsonhouse.png | imagewidth = 200 | Row 1 title = Cost | Row 1 info = 135 | Row 2 title = Level required | Row 2 info = 1 | Row 3 title = Characters unlocked | Row 3 info = Lisa Simpson | Row 4 title = Income | Row 4 info = 3, 1 | Row 5 title = Collection time | Row 5 info = 45 seconds | Row 6 title = Size | Row 6 info = 8x6 | Row 7 title = Building time | Row 7 info = 6 seconds | Row 8 title = Quest | Row 8 info = Square One | Row 9 title = Action | Row 9 info = Income Tax }} The is the first building that the player builds in The Simpsons: Tapped Out. It is mandatory to be built in order to complete the tutorial. It cannot be stored. Lisa Simpson is unlocked upon finishing this building. Every Simpson family member except for Bart has at least one permanent job to be done here. About Located at 742 Evergreen Terrace, the is the residence of the Simpson family, and owned by Homer Simpson. A real-life replica of the house was constructed in Henderson, Nevada as part of a contest in 1997. The Flanders House, during original placement in the tutorial, is located to the left of the house. Jobs Involved See Character Groups at the bottom of the list Bernice Hibbert * Pick on Marge - 4h Conductor Homer * Try to Find Monorail Keys - 1h Cool Homer * Cram Body Into Skinny Jeans - 24h Cool Lisa * Hang with Cool Kids - 8h * Sneak in Some Homework - 12h George Washington * Write a Tell-All - 4h * Plan an Invasion of Britain - 8h Grampa * Tell Stories on the Couch - 60m * Babysit Bart and Lisa - 12h Gymnastic Lisa * Dream About Passing Gym Class - 24h Homer * Way Over Sleep for a Power Nap - 4h * Watch Monkey Trauma Center Marathon - 24h Homer Barbarian * Pretend to Be a Sitcom Dad - 8h * Fix Appliances with Axe - 16h * Browse the Internet - 24h Hugo * Practice Stitching Things Together - 60m * Clean his Room - 8h * Sleep in Simpson Attic - 24h Kumiko * Watch Monkey Trauma Center Marathon - 24h Lampwick * Hide in the Simpsons Basement - 6h Laura Powers * House Sit at the Simpsons - 24h Lisa * Do Next Week's Homework - 24h Marge * Read 'Chores' Magazine - 45s * Clean the House - 3h Marge the Witch * Relax with Book of Spells - 24h Mayan Marge * Wash Mayan Homer’s Mayan Thong - 60m * Chant Ancient Song - 8h Mr. Plow * Wear Jacket to Bed - 12h Muscular Marge * Insist on Snuggle Time - 24h Ninja Homer * Steer the Mob in Wise Directions - 8h * Twirl Whacking Stick - 12h * Polish Stick for Whacking - 24h Plopper * Pig Out - 1hm * Enjoy a Tummy Rub - 12h * Accept Grea Power Responsibility - 12h Sacagawea Lisa * Sulk - 60m * Mourn Thanksgiving Massacre - 8h Santa Homer * Get Stuck in the Chimney - 4h Sideshow Bob * Spy on the Simpsons - 12h Space Mutant * Hide in Simpsons Basement - 4h Stampy * Redecorate the Simpson House - 24h Strongman Homer * Impress Rubes with His Strength - 12h Suzanne the Witch * Nanny for the Simpsons - 24h Tribal Chief * Learn About Springfield's Culture - 12h Wizard Marge * Magically Clean the House - 60m Bart * Collect Fifty Shades of Grey - 4h * Endure a Turkey-Free Thanksgiving - 8h * Get Strangled at Home - 8h * Slowly Explain Technology to Stacy Lovell - 8h * Get Help from Lisa - 12h * Take a Bath - 12h * Take Another Bath - 12h * Sulk in his Room - 24h Blue Haired Lawyer * Hatch Plans with Homer - 12h Fat Tony * Hole up in Simpsons Basement - 5h George Washington * Reject Praise - 6h * Flee Admirers - 16h Homer * Post his Hack on the Internet - 60m * Crunch Duff Warm Ranch Chips - 2h * Cry after being Insulted by a Sea Mammal - 4h * Get Sucked - 4h * Enjoy His "Day Off" - 4h * Ignore Marge’s Groaning Noise - 4h * Pack for the Convention- 4h * Re-pack for the Convention - 4h * Drink Duff Beer - 4h * Host a Football Bash - 4h * Fret About Native American Relations - 6h * Endure a Turkey-Free Thanksgiving - 8h '' * ''Strangle Bart at Home - 8h * Wait for the Mailman - 12h * Teach About Springfield's Culture - 12h * Make a Snowman - 16h * Be Sick - 24h * Use Gremlins to Clear Drains - 24h * Prepare for Whacking Day - 24h * Play on your Computer with Lisa - 24h * Watch TV at Simpson House - 60m Lisa * Sulk - 45s * Hold Hands With Milhouse - 15m * Prepare an Indignant Petition - 60m * Investigate Super Bowl Financials - 60m * Destroy Gift Cards - 60m * Follow the Eggs - 60m * Sulk About Burns - 60m * Crunch the Numbers - 2h * Check Out Springface - 4h * Read the Tapped Out Forum - 4h * Request Subpoenas of NFL Tax Documents - 4h * Try to Solve the Latest Crisis - 4h * Release snakes from another town - 5h * Make Snow Angels - 6h * Fret About Native American Relations - 6h * Play In Her Room - 6h * Watch "The Dark Knight" - 6h * Help Bart - 12h * Read Fine Print - 12h * Locate a Guinea Pig Sanctuary - 12h * Investigate the Easter Boxes - 12h * Listen to a Bleeding Gums Murphy Album - 12h * Advertise Pride Month on the Internet - 12h * Campaign for Diversity Month - 12h * Work on a Secret Assignment - 24h * Play myStace at Home - 24h * Ponder the Meaning Of The Holidays - 24h * Blog About Amphibian Rights - 24h * Work on her Blog - 24h Marge * Endure a Turkey-Free Thanksgiving - 8h * Look for Homer’s License - 12h * Prepare Christmas Treats - 16h Mrs. Quimby * Lead an Angry Mob - 60m Patty * Point Out Homer’s Flaws - 6h * Watch MacGyver at the Simpson House - 8h * Visit the Simpson House - 24h Richard Nixon * Watch "The Dark Knight" - 6h Sacagawea Lisa * Go to her Room - 60m * Enjoy a Turkey-Free Thanksgiving - 8h Selma * Watch MacGyver at the Simpson House - 8h * Visit the Simpson House - 24h Smithers * Celebrate Diversity - 12h Stacy Lovell * Observe The Target Market - 6h Character Groups Springfield Elite * Join an Angry Mob - 60m Springfielders * Celebrate - 2h * Join the Continuing Festivities - 2h * Attend a Wake for Thanksgiving - 4h * Attend Homer's Football Bash - 4h Homer * Take A Nap - 60m Homer * Worry About His Wife - 12h Ice Cream Man Homer * Burn Lots of Things - 12h * Eat Ice Cream in the Basement - 12h Façades * Christmas Simpsons Home Trivia * is the building that delivers the largest amount of Cash and XP, and, if played perfectly in an hour, it totals 240 Cash and 80 XP, and (potentially) 5760 Cash and 1920 XP in a Day (plus any bonus from the Conform-O-Meter). * The has the most jobs associated with it of all the buildings in the game (so far). * When a character is doing a task in there, the window opens up and curtains fly out of the window at the top left window which is Homer and Marge's room. * This building cannot be stored. * In the show, the has a small brick wall next to it. Instead of being used for it in the game, it was recycled for the White House. Other Languages * Norwegian Gallery 742simphouse.jpg ChristmasSimpsonsHome.jpg|The during the winter with show and the Christmas lights up Freakmobile. .jpg|The with the Freakmobile infront of it. Category:Buildings Category:Homes Category:Level 1 Category:Non Premium Items Category:Dumpable Buildings Category:Visitable Homes